


Expect the Unexpected

by SmexyJamaican



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassin Louis, Badass Harry, Big bum louis, Cute Louis, Cute Niall, Feminine Louis, Harry loves Louis's bum, I Lied. Lots of Daddy Kink., Liam is a hardass, Louis in Panties, M/M, Omegaverse, Sassy Louis, Sexy Harry, Some daddy kink, Violence, Violent Louis, badass louis, louis loves to kill, sexy louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyJamaican/pseuds/SmexyJamaican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis is a trained killer ordered by Liam, his boss, to locate and end a target. Undercover, he meets Alpha Harry Styles, a fellow assassin, also has his eyes on a target. They meet and sparks fly. Louis has skills and Harry wants to recruit Louis. Will Louis go? Or will he stay with Liam, the man who saved him all those years ago? (Obviously I'm bad at summaries, so just give it a chance. Tell me what you think!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so give me honest and helpful criticism. Also tell me what I did right and what I should do better next time. Thank you for reading. Means a lot!

~Louis~

“I truly hate scumbags like these. Why do I always get the nut jobs, or the sociopaths, or even this rich bastard?”

I huffed and puffed at my new found assignment, but my boss’s face didn’t change from his usual smug look. I hated that I couldn’t get a rise out of him, and I hated that he, a well-known alpha, was looking at me like the petulant child I was acting like right about now. 

“Are you done Tomlinson? ‘Cause I haven’t got all day,”

“But Liam—"

“Are. You. Done?"

Although Liam put up with my shit on a regular basis, I knew this was no time to joke around. As a response, I looked down in the file in my hands. 

“So this James Crawford is supposed to be some rich guy that traffics omegas?”

“The file is in front of you. Read it.”

I snap my neck up to meet my boss’s gaze. 

“I am reading it! I was just asking for clarification!”

“No,” Liam breathed in a deep breath, as if he is tiring of my childish ways. His voice then deepened to a tone that made omegas like me shudder in fear. “You’re not reading it. You are skimming when you should be getting in all the necessary details for your target. I honestly don’t think your taking this case seriously enough. Stop acting foolish and show me the reason I hired you for this job in the first place,”  
My omega wanted to shudder at his alpha tone, but I wouldn’t allow Liam the satisfaction. I took a deep breath, straighten my back, rolled my neck, and looked at Liam.

“James Crawford. Male. 58. About 6’2. He traffics omegas by having big parties every month and hosting it as an arts debut, but it’s a cover up to drug and take omegas,” I pause for a bit and look down at the file again for a quick read. “He’s a very wealthy man who is obviously above the law. Probably pays off cops to protect him if anything goes down. Gonna be pretty damn hard to get in without being an omega, so I guess I’m going under cover. That about sum it up?”

We held each other’s gaze until the familiar twinkle is Liam’s eyes came back. He snorts and crosses his arms.

“Glad you got your senses back,”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Yea, whatever,”

“Louis, this is an in and out mission. I know you’re intelligent and you know how to be a chameleon and disappear when necessary, but no dicking around. Alphas are everywhere at these parties and honestly, they will probably feel it’s their right to touch you anywhere they please. Don’t lose your patience and blow your cover. No killing anyone who isn’t the target. Last mission was a blood bath, and I hate to cover it up with false information that may jeopardize our organization. No. Killing. Louis, once again, no killing anyone, but the target. Do you understand?

A smile slowly crept on my face. Ha! As if I could do a mission without killing anybody. They touch me, they die. They look at me wrong, they die. They breath their foul breathe my way, they fucking die. Liam knows this, but I will let him keep his peace of mind until bodies actually start piling up.

“Okay. No killing,” I batted my eyes and pouted. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

I got up and proceeded to leave his office with a pompous look on my face. I licked my lips at the idea of how much fun I’m going to have on this mission.

“Oh, by the way, when am I leaving?”

“Tonight”

I chuckled, ”Even better,”


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Louis finally gets the mission started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I took your advice from your comments. Thank you by the way!

~Louis~  
As an omega in this world, no one expects much from me. With my cute face, shoulder length hair, curvy and petite frame, big bum, and soft skin, I am nothing but a decoration on an Alphas arms. Well, that’s what society expects of me anyway. I can’t lie. I can’t say I don’t enjoy all the heated gazes and lust that oozes off of Alphas when they stare at my body, but it doesn’t mean I’m some damn chew toy.  
I walk out of Liam’s office with excitement at my new assignment and it just HAD to happen. It’s not like I mean to be an Alpha magnet.

“Hey!”

God! I know that voice too damn well by now. Let’s pause for a minute and fill you in. Since I came to work for Liam, this agency only had Alphas. I am the one and only Omega assassin that are stationed here and so the big bad Alphas around me feel the need to treat me like a typical Omega. When I first came here, this Alpha in particular, decided to size me up. Mind you, I am 5’4, while he’s 6’5. Isn’t that just my damn luck. Before entering new territory and exposing myself, I like to pretend like I am one of those frilly and girly omegas outside this facility. I walk in one morning and, predictably, I am immediately cornered by an Alpha.

“Well hello, are you lost Little Lamb”

I lowered my head like I was expected to and just started at the floor. I guess I can play a little game, since I’m here and all. In a small and vulnerable voice I responded to this brute.

“U-um, n-no. I-I was asked to come here by A-Alpha Liam. He asked me to be here,”

“Oh really, Little Lamb. So Liam got a new fuck toy,”

He rumbled a low chuckle, and then continued his interrogation of why I was here. By this time, more and more Alphas caught my scent and began to surround us.

“Hmmmm… I’m Zayn. Maybe when you’re done with Liam, you could come and give the rest of us a chance with your sexy little body.

The Alphas surrounding us begin to laugh at this little jab at me. I was already pissed the fuck off at this point.

I slowly turned my head and held this Alpha’s gaze. 

“I see you have no training Little Lamb. Maybe I can train you to respect your Alpha. If Liam doesn’t get to it first, that is.

One thing that I love about an Omega such as myself is that I have a small lithe body that I can move at my will. Having had enough at being seen as a side show, I quickly used my agility to climb up Zayn’s Alpha body and locked my legs around his neck. This gave me the opportunity to use his weight and size against him. I twist my lower body until the Alpha trips over his feet and tumble to the floor. I land with my bum on his torso and my knife at a vital point in the Alphas neck. He obviously knows what I am getting ready to do because he instantly stiffens. While I stare at the Alpha under me, I hear a few others whisper as to where I got the knife. I mentally celebrated at the obvious win. Back to the task at hand, I slowly lean closer and whisper into his ear something no Omega would ever do, knowing full well that every Alpha in the room can hear me as well

“Don’t fuck with me. You may be an Alpha but I have killed far worse than you. Don’t make me use you as an example of what I can do,”

“The fuck is going on here!”

I quickly got up from off of the Alpha and focus my attention to another Alpha standing in front of me. He looks at me and then looks to the floor at the Zayn, whom is beginning to recover from his surprise from earlier. He gave a warm hearty chuckle at the sight.

“I see you ladies have met Louis,”

An Alpha quickly speaks up.

“Wait! You mean this is the new recruit that you were informing us of yesterday?”

 

“Yes… and I’m glad he has made his skill known to those of you who seem to base strengths and weaknesses based on appearances,”  
This jab was obviously made to Zayn still sitting on the floor waiting for his boss (and Alpha) to stop speaking.

The Alpha walked to me and introduced himself as Liam. I nodded as he walked off to his office, expecting me to follow. I begin to walk, letting my hips swing in full view of the Alphas still watching me. From that day on, Zayn has tried every day (for two fucking years) to apologize and befriend me. I obviously have been making the job harder and harder from him every day. Which is why today, I honestly didn’t have the time for his foolery. 

“Hey!”

I stopped and rolled my eyes hard about the impending utterly useless conversation we are about to have. I turned around and met the gaze of this Alpha. Funny how I don’t notice ‘till now about how beautiful Zayn is, but at his point, his mouth is the only thing messing it up for him.

“Yes Zayn. What can I do for you today?”

He stops in front of me and just smiles like the hearty fool he is.

“Are you busy today? Maybe we can hang out.”

“Sorry baby boy, but I have a mission today”

“Didn’t you just come from one?”

I look at him with an incredulous stare.

“Yea, but now I have another one. I’ll see you later Zayn!”

“Wai-“

I made a beeline for the door before anything else he said made me lose brain cells.

~

Back at my loft I get ready for my mission. The party starts at 10pm and its 2:48 pm now. It takes me a while to get ready to I need to start right about now. I quickly get naked and jump in the shower. Another great thing that we Omegas have is that we don’t have a hair on us. Other than my eyebrows and hair on the top of my head, I have baby soft skin. I don't own a single razor, which made my life so much easier. 

I quickly wash off and get out of the bathroom to dry off. I only put Vaseline on so that my scent isn’t masked. Alphas love Omegas and their natural scent and I need to make myself as appealing as possible. My walk in closet is filled with all kinds of clothing for all kinds of missions. This one required me to be more sexy than elegant. With that in mind the perfect dress came in mind. A mid-thigh, black, open back dress. It hugged my bum and put so much more emphasis on my curves. I put the dress on my bed and slid over to my dresser to get my satin panties. I slowly slid them up my legs and thighs and then looked in the mirror at the masterpiece called my body. I put on the dress and went to the bathroom to put on some light make up. A little blush with slight eyeliner and mascara to enhance my eye lashes can go a long way. After some slight red lip stick, I finally looked at my outfit for tonight. 

Everything is perfect! 

When I looked at the time, it was already 7:30pm.

“Shit, gotta go”

I ran downstairs and put on my black heels. Got my red trench coat with a small red purse and ran outside to drive to the party.   
~  
When I got there I see a line. Not just any line. A long ass fucking line. I grab everything I need and give my car to valet. I slowly walk to the front of the line to try and swindle my in because there no time for me to stand in no damn line. I walk up to the Alpha checking off names for those going into the building. 

Without looking he asked, “Name?”

I lowered my voice and made lust ooze out of my very pores. 

“I’d love to know yours first,”

The Alphas nostrils flared as he got a whiff of my scent. His gaze slowly analyzed my body until it crept up to my face. I slowly parted my lips and purposefully let the tip of my tongue show between my two red lips. The Alphas eyes burned red as my scent got stronger. I finally spoke when I knew this Alpha was doped up from lust (Ha! My sexuality is always a powerful weapon). Now all I needed was a distraction. Behind me, some Omegas begin to whine at being outside for too long. That was all I needed. The Alpha quickly whipped his head to the direction of the distressed Omegas. With his instincts were in primal mode, he was forced to go comfort Omegas in need. I then took this as my chance to sneak in.

I quickly walk in and got myself under control again. I made my way to ball room holding the party. A beta takes my coat and hangs it up for me. I gave my thanks and went farther into the room. I have to say that it is a beautiful room with an extraordinary chandelier as a center piece. A beta waiter walks by with champagne and I take one. I need to keep up appearances so I have to mingle and drink. Well, pretend to drink. I spot my target surrounded by Omegas on the other side of the room. I scan my surroundings to look for escape routes and how many guards are posted around the room. Once I have all the information in my head, I start my slow and sensual stride to my target. I can feel the heated gazes that bore into my exposed skin and back. The Alphas around me have taken notice of me. It’s hard not to notice me, especially with my scent at full force right about now.   
When I’m about half way there, a big burly Alpha fins his way up to me.

“Hey there sexy, never seen you around before,” 

“I lower my head and use my timid voice to respond.

“I-I’m n-new,”

“And very fucking sexy”

He hear him take a deep breath before he leans closer to me.

“How about we go in the back room and have a good time for the remainder of the night? How does that sound?”

I purposefully begin to panic so I smell like an Omega in distress. I begin to whine when another Alpha come up to us. His piecing green eyes feels like its staring so deep into my body. 

With a deep and sultry voice he speaks.

“What are you doing? Do you not see the Omega is distressed?”

The Alpha sputtered as he became embarrassed at trying to force himself on me. Looking dejected, the embarrassed Alpha leaves, leaving me and the green eyed man.

“Are you alright”

“Y-yes, thank you”

He smiles at my bashfulness. That smile could make storms vanish. I have truly never seen a more attractive guy. Not only by appearances, but also by the way he carries himself. Damn!

“You’re Welcome, Louis”

I was so mesmerized by the Alpha that it took me a while to realize that he Alpha just spoke my name. My bashful attitude quickly turned into a murderous one.

 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave pretty kudos and give me more tips, they really help. Also praise me as well. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have a heated moment

“Who are you?”

The green eyed (gorgeous) man gave me a smug look as an answer. He turns on his heels and walks away, shoulder length blond hair in tow. I watched as he disappeared down a corner before I began to panic. I was identified. This is some serious shit, which means Liam is going to be SO pissed at me. And to think, I didn’t even kill anyone this time. Dammit!

I begin to walk out of the hall. There was no telling who else knew about me being there. I couldn’t expose myself to that type of threat. I head to the entrance to get my coat so that I could leave as fast as I can. When I get outside, a lonely snowflake lands right on my nose. Hm. Cute.

It’s already midnight when I get back home. I walked inside, took off my heels and coat, and then make my way to the kitchen to put on the kettle for some warm tea. Hopefully that would calm my nerves about the conversation that is bound to happen with Liam tomorrow. Turning to the radio I put on my favorite song : Ben E King – Stand by me. I make my way upstairs to take a warm shower and put on my favorite lingerie. It’s a black, thigh length, see-through, spaghetti strapped gown that I only wear during nights like these. After getting dressed, I bend down to look under my bed for my treasure chest. Inside is my black, rubber, thick 7-inch dildo that I use occasionally. I take it out and place on my bed, along with the lubricant. The whistle on the kettle begins to assault my ears. I go downstairs and head towards the kitchen to turn it off, when I hear something behind me. I panic briefly before I recognize the scent. Maybe I do get to kill tonight. I smile as I turn off the kettle and make myself some tea. Feeling his gaze running down my body, I put on a little show. I bend over to get the spoon I "accidentally" dropped. I reach for the top of the cupboard to allow my lingerie to rise up. Doing these things to tempt the person behind me gets me hot in the process as well. I’m getting anxious. I wanna kill. 

I finally turn around to look at the green eyed man. He is clad in his dress pants from earlier tonight, along with the shirt and an undone tie. His hair looks disheveled and undone. He looks pretty damn hot. I lick my lips and watch as his eyes followed my tongue during the process. He gives me his infamous smug look before speaking.

“Pretty damn bold of you to tease the man who broke into your house. Especially when so vulnerable.”

I chuckle deep in my throat when he called me vulnerable. How comical! Does he even know who I am?

“Vulnerable? I’m far from it”

“Really. I don’t see any hidden weapons,” he says as his gaze raked down my body.

“That you know of.”

The radio then switches to Pretty Ricky. I silently sing along, as he watches me. I begin to move my body to the rhythm of “Grind on me”. He chooses this time to speak again.

“While you’re dancing, I could choose this time to kill you,” he says confidently.

“You could try,” I say as I slowly walk to him erotically. I only stop when I reach his chest. He could literally eat me if he wanted. I put my head to his pecs to hear his strong heartbeat. 

“What your name?”

He chuckles as he places his hands on my lower back, dangerously close to my ass. 

“Harry”

“Well Harry. I’m feeling incredibly horny tonight. Care to help me out with that?”

He looks down at me as I look up at him. His face inches closer and closer to mine before I feel his hands disappear from my back and reappear under my thighs. He lifts me effortlessly and puts me on the kitchen island. My breath gets quicker. My Omega whines inside me at his clear show of strength. His hands circle back to the front of my waist before landing on the top of my thighs. He begins pushing up my lingerie whist leaning closer to close the space between us. Just when our lips were about to meet, I swiftly slide the business end of my knife to his throat. I pull back and look into those green eyes.

“You shouldn’t be so trusting to Omegas. Stupid of you to come hear unarmed.”

“Who said I came unarmed?”

He gives me that smug look again whilst I sit there confused. He’s armed? Just then I hear the safety of a gun click off. I look into his eyes surprised as I feel the cool head of a gun push into my soft little tummy. I look down at the black weapon with Harry’s finger on the trigger. I laugh about how naïve I was with this whole situation.

“Well you get me Mr. Styles”

I definitely wiped that smug grin off his face then. Ha! Harry lost his smile and looked me in my twinkly little eyes. 

“How do you know my last name Omega?”

Well he was definitely pissed at this point in time. It was my turn to give him MY smug look. I took my knife from his throat, and leaned back on the island and smiled at my own little victory. Harry quickly put his gun away and wrapped his fingers around my throat and pulled me close to his face.

“Ohhh I love kink play. Should I get on my knees Daddy?” I laughed as I licked his lips. “I promise I can be a good boy,”

I could clearly see the anger clouding his vision, but he never acted on it. Instead he pushed me back and took his hands from my throat. I shrieked as he pulled my hair to force my neck back and marked me. Marked me! He fucking MARKED ME!

His smug look came back as a backed away form me and left me on the island in my kitchen.

“There. Now I can find you if I need to,”

I watched in disbelieve as he walked out my front door. I stayed there on top of my Island for a good minute before seething in rage. He marked me. Although temporary, he can find me at any point in time. You only mark someone that you would find as a suitable mate, but this fucker completely disregarded the importance of marking an Omega so that he could get back at me. THE FUCKER! Plus that fact that I couldn’t fuck anyone I wanted to until this shit goes away, AND its ugly. Its like a big ass octopus came and fucked my neck. UGH!

I hoped down off of the kitchen island and went to the cupboard to get some Rum Cream. Abandoning my tea, and a cup for the liquor, I went upstairs and drank myself into a heap. I didn’t even get to play with myself…

I woke to the sun blearing its light into my eyes. I groaned as I turned over towards the alarm clock to check the time. Its 8:12 am and I was suppose to be at work by 8:00am.

Oh great. I get up and fix myself up before skipping breakfast and just heading into the office.

As soon as I walk through the door, Zayn is there.

“Hey Lou!”

“Not now Zayn. Maybe later”

He pouted as I walked away from him. I make my way to Liam’s office and knock before entering.

“Liam, you wouldn’t BELIEVE the night I had.”

“Yea, the target isn’t dead,” he said in an angry voice.

My back was turned while he responded, but hearing how angry he was made me turn quickly to at least explain myself before he killed me.  
“Look Liam I know th--,”

I stopped abruptly as I saw the man sitting on the other side of Liam’s desk. I didn’t need for him to turn around for me to know who it was. Harry mother fucking Styles. 

“Fuck”

Harry then chooses this time to turn around and look at me with that damn smug look. Well, this is going to be a LONG day.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly close to door whilst keeping my eye on Liam. What the hell was Harry doing here? Hopefully the incredulous look on my face conveyed to Liam what I was trying to say. Silence echoed in the room until I realized that Liam was just going to glare at me until I gave him an explanation as to why the target was in fact NOT dead.

I sighed

“Liam… I was ready to complete the mission, but I was compromised,” I said as I looked at Harry. It was his fault the mission didn’t go as planned.

“There is no excuse Louis! Everything was perfect and you jeopardized everything just because you were horny!”

I winced as Liam yelled at me. Wait… Did he just say horny? Who was horny? I opened my mouth to speak, but Liam shut me up quickly.

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it! Mr. Styles here told me everything that went down that night.”

Wait… What? What did Harry tell Liam? I wasn’t fucking horny. I was trying to do my damn job.

Harry chose this impeccable timing to speak up.

“Please Liam, call my Harry. Mr. Styles is my father”

I was baffled as I watched them begin to speak to each other. Did this fool just lie to my boss about me being horny as the reason why I couldn’t complete the mission? I quietly giggled at the absurdity of the beginning of my day. Apparently I wasn’t quiet enough because Liam heard me. 

“Is there something funny louis?”

“No. Absolutely not,” I smiled as I said those words. “You know what Liam; let me do you a favor. I’ll just go down to the gym and put myself in a time out.” At that, I tuned on my heel and left the room. You know what, fine! Harry wants to fuck with my career, so be it. 

~

I merrily made my way down to the gym. When I got in, I was the only one there. I went to the locker room and changed into my tiny shorts and tank top. I immediately go towards the treadmill to begin my running for the day. I like to run. It gives me time to think. It also keeps me in shape better than anything else in the gym. For 30 minutes I think about all the ways I want to kill Harry, and I the ways I want to fuck his brains out. I keep running until I catch a whiff of Harry’s intoxicating scent behind me. I quickly press the red button on the treadmill and bend over to catch my breath. I walk off and begin to stretch. All the while keeping my back to Harry, I stretch in the most provocative possible. My shorts are skin tight, so it leaves little to the imagination on what is underneath. I stretch my leg muscles trying to get the kinks out of my quads and gluts.

“Flexible are we?”

I stop stretching and turn around. He was on the sparring mat rolling up his sleeves. I didn’t give him time to finish as I sprinted towards him. I jump and caught his neck between my thighs as I swing my body in order to topple him to the floor. He lands with a loud thud and a hard grunt. I internally pat myself on the back for taking this monster man down, but my celebration soon ends as he quickly gets back on his feet. I try to kick him in the face but he catches my leg and uses that as leverage to grab my ankle and swings me across the room, but luckily I flip in the air and land on my feet. I run towards him again, but he catches me by my neck this time. I place both my hands on his thick forearm before lifting myself to warp my legs around his neck. While he tightened his grip around my neck, I squeezed harder. He then slams me down to the ground and I lose formation. He briefly loosens his grip around my neck and I gasp for air. He then settles his big heavy body between my legs to pin me to the mat. I begin to fight back with the only two limbs I have left to use, seeing that my feet were pinned. I punched him in the throat before he grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head. There was no point in struggling anymore, I obviously lost.

We were both breathing hard at the end of our fight. Our breath mixed from the how close proximity our faces were. His eyes were so damn green. He smelt so damn good. The way he felt between my legs was perfect. I was mesmerized. My Omega whined inside of me at how good it felt. Harry then lowered his head to the crook of my neck, exactly where the claiming bite was. I moaned as his tongue caressed the bruise. I squirmed beneath him as I began to get hot. 

“Wait… Stop…” I moaned as he relentlessly licked at my claiming bite. I couldn’t help it. I got louder and louder until my cries of pleasure began to echo in the gym. I closed my eyes as my body gave way to immense pleasure. I can’t stop, he was driving me crazy. I began to thrash around until Harry let my hands go. I ran my fingers through his hair as I got closer to my climax. His hands traveled down my body until he reached the hem of my shirt. He pushed up my tank and his fingers found my nipples. I was so damn sensitive there. He took his head out of my neck and slowly glided down until he was hovering over my pink tips. The first wet swipe of his tongue had me arch my back. I screamed into the nothingness of the gym at his teasing. I gripped his hair tighter and pushed his head down to get more of my nipple in his mouth. He ten opened his mouth and sucked my nipple inside. I moved wildly under him as I got closer and closer and then I saw white flashes as I came. I screamed, “Daddy!”

God! I came so hard. I heard him growl low in his throat as I screamed the name into his ear. His beast loved it! My thighs shook as I wrapped them around his midsection. He held me so tenderly as I squirt in my tiny little shorts. I was out of breath by the time I came down from my high. My fingers continued to play in his hair as I moaned daddy so quietly in his ear. Oh I needed that. I haven’t come this hard in a very long time. He moved slightly and I felt the bulge in his pants. It was receding. He came from my screams alone. He groaned as he lifted his head. 

“You are so sexy,” he said in a hoarse voice. He sounded so wrecked.

I smiled at his words. “I can’t feel my legs,”

He returned a smile as he effortlessly picked me up. My bum rested in his hands and my hands were around his neck when he walked us to the gym locker room. He softly sat me on the bench as he removed my clothes piece by piece. He then left me on the bench to go get the water in the shower stall started. He came back and picked me up and slowly put me under the spray of hot water. I moaned and tilted my head back as the water wet my skin. With my hair now wet, I looked up at Harry and saw that he was still fully clothed. He still held me in his arms when he tilted his head down to rest his lips against mine. His lips were so soft. Harry probed my lips with his tongue until I opened my mouth to invite him in. I moaned in his mouth at the taste of his tongue. I tilted my head to get his tongue deeper into my mouth. I wanted him to go as far as he could go with his tongue alone. I slide my hand down to his chest, whilst kissing, to undress the man, but then I heard footsteps in the locker room. Harry pulled back and snarled behind him at the uninvited visitor. His fangs and claws came out, so I quickly took his chin into my hands and forced him to look at me. I softly whispered, “Stop it.”

He regained his composure when the uninvited guest spoke, “Louis?”

I recognized that voice anywhere. I cleared my throat as I answered, “Yes Zayn…” 

Harry then dipped his head back into the crook of my neck to nuzzle at the claiming mark. I gasped as he assaulted my neck. Again!

“You okay in there Louis?”

My eyes drifted close as the pleasure began to well up inside of my again, “Yes. Now go away”

Zayn, the persistent little bastard he is, said, “You sure?”

Harry then chose this time to bite into my claiming mark. I screamed, “Yes!”

Zayn sounded hurt, “Alright, alright, no need to yell.” 

I could hear his receding steps as I whispered in Harry’s ear, “I want more…”

Harry lifted his head and smiled at me before sticking his tongue in my mouth again. All was well until the alarm began to sound…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is here!
> 
> Honestly I don't know what I just wrote.

The loud blaring noise from the alarm echoed in my head long after it had been shut off. Harry and I stood in the locker room drenched in water from our very… steamy shower. As you might have guessed by now, I was as naked as the day I was born, while McSteamy over here was at least dressed in clothes. At least he looked like a drowned rat. Well… he looked more like a very sexy drowned rat.

I, on the other hand, was trying to hurry in getting dressed. I scrambled to get into my locker to cover my nakedness before someone came to check on us. I put on my shorts and found a shirt in my locker. I turned to Harry only to realize that he isn’t as nervous at being caught as I was. 

His gaze raked down my body before saying, “Those clothes leave nothing to the imagination.”

I frown at his comment, “Are you not going to change out of your wet clothes?”

He smiled, “Oh, concerned for my well being now?”

And now I wish I had just stayed silent. The more we communicate, the more our amazing sexual moment slips away into the deep depths of my subconscious. I roll my eyes at his comment, “Oh just can it and take off your clothes before you catch a cold.”

Harry’s million dollar smug look came back, “Yes sir.”

He begins to unbutton his shirt… excruciatingly slow. His eyes found mine and it was like I was put in a trance, and his spell wouldn’t let me go. One by one he releases the button from their restraints, and I begin to see more and more of his skin. The last button was released when the shirt slid from his body and plopped onto the hard floor.

He looked so breathtakingly sexy. His skin looked so smooth, but his his muscles made him so hard. A small gasp escaped my lips and I’m sure his alpha ears heard my reaction to his body. I bit my lips as I traced a drop of water that slid down from his hair, onto his pecs, in-between his eight-pack abs, and went lower into his perfect V shaped valley of pleasure. My eyes were fixed on the bulge in his pants. Since I’ve met Harry, I’ve felt his package twice now and both times I’ve regretted it not being in me. I saw it twitch under my gaze and I immediately began to produce slick.

I felt empty.

No doubt his alpha senses picked up my arousal. He moved faster than my eyes could follow but I felt his hands under my thighs as he picked me up and slammed me against the locker walls. He knocked the hair out of me. I was able to take in one breath before his tongue was in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his middle and deepened the kiss. His tongue began to explore my mouth (once again) and I let him have complete control. I moaned into his mouth when I heard a noise.

I pushed at Harry’s face in order to see who the intruder was. 

It was Niall. What the hell was he doing here! Niall, my fellow omega, was the husband of Liam, my damn boss. When we met, he was adamant about his false accusations that I was trying to steal Liam away from him. His reasoning was that I was just “too hot” to not try and make a pass at his Liam. As if! Liam may be sexy and all alpha-y, but that doesn’t mean I want him. As you can see, there is more to life than just looks. His personality is such a way that he is an asshole to everyone but his “baby” Niall. Non the less, after accusations were dropped, Niall and I became the best of friends. I haven’t seen him in so long.

“Louis!”

“Niall!”

I scrambled out of Harry’s arms and ran to my best friend. He opened his arms so that I could jump in them, and so I did. We screamed and screeched as he twirled me around the locker room. 

“Oh my God, Niall, where the hell have you been?”

He laughed as he put me down, “I should be asking you the same question>”

“I know, I know. You should blame your husband. He has me going on job after job.”

Niall’s gaze fixes behind me and begins to giggle, “Yes, I can see that you’re SO busy.”

I turn around to look at my boyfriend… no… lover…ummm no… maybe … hmm… plaything? Yea that sounds about right. My plaything. Well… for time being anyway.

Harry is using my towel to dry his hair, as well as drying off the excess water from his body. Niall walked passed me and straight towards Harry. 

He held out his hand, “Hello, I’m Niall”

Harry paused in his grooming to greet Niall, “Hello, I’m Harry and I’m well aware of who you are. Your Husband speaks very fondly of you.”

Niall smiled, “He better.”

Harry chuckles deep in his throat before turning his gaze towards me. After the little that we have done sexually, his gaze is that one thing that can get me wetter than anything else.

He then turn back to Niall, “I should let you guys catch up. It was nice meeting you Niall.”

“You as well,”

Harry picked up his soaking wet shirt from the floor before walking past Niall to leave. When he got to me, he bent his head and kissed me on my neck only to softly whisper in my ear, “I’ll see you later,”

I shuttered as his warm breath danced on my skin, leaving a tingle on my skin. I closed my eyes and bit back a moan. I heard his footsteps recede and it was then I finally opened my eyes. Only to look in the face of my so called best friend that is looking at me with his all to ‘I know something is up’ smile. I quickly make my way to my locker to get my things, all the while doing it in silence. 

“Don’t you dare say a thing. Not. A. Word.”

Niall bursts out laughing and I just packed up my things an waited for Niall, “Are you done?”

Niall wiped a tear from his eyes and took a deep breath, “okay, I’m done. Lets go to your house.”

I smiled at my best friend, “Okay”

We walked out of the locker room when I suddenly remembered, “Oh yeah. What are you doing here?

“Oh, funny story. I wanted to visit my husband. Truth be told, he is always in some kind of meeting when I come to visit, so I pulled the alarm in order to get everyone out, so that I can finally be with my husband. Maybe even have a little office sex.”

“Of course you would pull an alarm as a stunt to be alone with your husband.”

Niall has always been a very extra person, but that’s what I love about him. He’s not your typical shy Omega and that’s what makes us so drawn to each other.

We walked out the building and got into my car. “Wanna grab some food before we head home?”

“Yea. I want fast food. Liam has been feeding me nothing but healthy shit, and I’m tired of it.”

“Yes my king”

Niall laughed, “Oh I’ve missed you”

I kissed Niall on his cheek and turned the radio up loud only to speed down the road not moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, its a really slow build, but promises of Harry and Louis sexy times later.


	6. Niall Drabble

Being the omega of the most badass Alpha this world has ever known comes with its perks. Liam is an asshole. Any person, alpha, omega, or beta could see that. But he was such a sweetheart to me. But being a badass meant that he had some responsibilities. He was in charge of the health of thousands of people in his infamous building, PSYCOR. They were mainly a protection business on the surface, but deeper, they had systems of assassins set to kill who ever caused a big enough commotion in the underworld. 

I for one couldn't care less what Liam did. As long as he came home, ate dinner, and fucked me to within an inch of my life, Liam had free reign. But as I stand out here, on this beautiful spring afternoon, I was pissed the fuck off. Liam hadn't been home for 3 days, meaning I was about due for some sexing. I walked in through the front doors and made my way past security without a backward glance, but sadly some security guard stepped in my way as I tried to make my way to the elevators.

"Pass?"

I looked up when another security guard came from behind me,"I'm so sorry sir. He is a new recruit. He meant no disrespect,"

I looked at the new recruit with a cold stare and made my way to the top floor. I put my security code in and waited patiently to get to where I needed to be. The elevator doors opened and Liam's secretary immediately stood up. I begin to walk into my husbands office when she stopped me.

"Sir, Mr. Payne is in a very important meeting right now."

I stopped. Meeting!!!?? Of course he was in a fucking meeting. Work was going to be the death of my husband, but I would rather milk his amazing cock for all it was worth before his impending death. I want to see my Alpha and I WILL see him today. ALONE. I went to wall, adjacent to the secretary's desk and pulled the alarm. A loud noise began ringing throughout the whole building. 

I turned to towards the secretary, "Get out. And tell the guards downstairs to stop the alarm before the firefighters come and make everything more difficult,"

She scurried to the door and scurried down the stairs. Jus then, the doors to my husbands office opened and out came bald and balding businessmen there to attempt to get richer off my husband. I stood in the middle while they scurried around me to get to the stairs. I'm sure Liam caught my scent a long time ago, but I wanted him to SEE me. Once the last man headed out, I walked in and closed the door behind me. He sat there, looking as powerful as ever and just glared at me. I gracefully made my way over to him and straddled him in his chair. His hands immediately went to my back, but they gradually made there way down to a place way more interesting than my back. 

I bit back a moan when he began to knead my ass,"Why do you do this to me Liam?"

He stared into my eyes but didn't respond, so I continued, "Aren't I a good omega. All I want is for you to come home. I don't bother you. At least I don't think I bother you. Do I bother you Liam?" He began to open his mouth, but I started again, "I mean, I know I can be a bit needy and difficult, but I'm a good omega right?" 

Liam stared and he looked as though he was collecting his thoughts, but I started up again, "Am I that bad? Is it why you won't answer me. Fine! Just divorce me then! Since you don't fucking love me anym-," 

My breath was stolen when he crushed his mouth against mine. His tongue explored the nether regions of my mouth. I knew I was being annoying and whiny, but I just wanted my alpha so much. 

I moaned into his mouth as he licked deeper into my mouth, "I missed you so much Liam,"

Liam finally got his chance to speak while I was still dazed from the kiss, "I know baby. Daddy missed you too."

I felt a warm gush of liquid seep out of my quivering entrance. Liam always knew what to say to get me riled up, "Oh, Daddy,"

He picked us up out of that horrid chair, and laid me gently on the desk, all the while nipping at my claiming bite. He began to unbutton my shirt, but I stopped him, wanting to taste my alpha instead. I haven't had his taste in, or on me in days, and I wanted to get my fill before anything. I sat up and put my hand on his chest, "Please. Let me get my fill of you..."

I guided him back to his seat as he watched me with his hungry gaze. I slowly slide down between his legs in order to have access to his amazing cock. I made quick haste of unbuckling his pants and searching for the treasure hidden beneath. Liam's cock then sprung free and stood tall with its pride and cockiness (see what I did there). I looked at Liam when I licked from his balls to the tip of his dick. Nothing satisfies me more than see his head roll back, him bearing his neck to me.

"Fuck!' I heard Liam yell as I finally took him inside my mouth. When I first gave Liam head, I couldn't suck dick to save my life, but he was patient with me and he taught me exactly how he liked it. I began to rock up and down on his cock, enjoying the thickness of his cock filling my mouth, stretching me beyond limits. I began to moan, knowing that the sensation of my throat closing up and vibrating against his cock was something that he really liked. 

Liam took his hand and ran it through my hair, gripping it hard, letting me know that I was doing every thing right. He pushed me deeper on his cock and I took everything he had to offer. I just remembered to breathe through my nose so I didn't choke. His dick began to flex, tell ing me that it was about to cum down my throat.

"Take it!" I heard Liam grunt. I bobbed my head on him faster to get his feet milk. I felt his cock swell and twitch against my tongue and throat and then a burst of salty hot semen fill my mouth. I looked at Liam to see his amazing O Face. I gulped down my treat like a good boy and cleaned the remaining cum off his dick, "How was that Daddy?"

He grunted his approval and picked me up and laid my face down on his desk this time. I looked behind me quick enough to see that his cock was up and ready to go again. Liam dragged my pants off and ripped my panties to shreds as he grabbed my hair and pulled, all the while stuffing me full of his thick cock in an instant. I was a vocal bottom, so I screamed out in pleasure at his relentless thrust into my ass. He paused, afraid that he had hurt me, but then I reassured him, "Don't stop Daddy!"

He took that as a green light to thrust to his hearts content. He rammed into me again and again until I was babbling incoherent nonsense. God! THIS is what I've been wanting for the past couple of days. I was one cranky son of a bitch during these last few days and now I felt the world was off my shoulders. I felt Liam put his free hand up the front of my shirt and he pinched and prodded my nipples. Thats when I saw stars, "Liam!"

I screamed as I came on Liam's dick. Hot, white ropes of scum came from my dick and my ass muscles squeezed down on Liam's dick. He grunted, "Fuck baby, your milking me dry"

Just then, I felt hot liquid poor into the tunnels of my ass. Liam jerked above me as he emptied himself inside my walls. When finished, he fell on top of me, heavy body and all. The air left my lungs. Liam say my discomfort and was quick to lean his weight on his arms, instead of my body, "I'm sorry baby."

He whispered sweet words of endearments in my ear before me began licking at my claiming bite again. I felt refreshed. Like a new me was born right here in this very office. 

Bliss was ruined though when security came bursting through the door. Liam's growl made he glass surrounding us quiver in fear. The security guards all geared their neck to him.

The one I met downstairs was the first to say anything, "I'm sorry sir. We didn't see you leave the building so we came for you,"

Liam was in no condition to talk so I spoke for him, "Leave."

They quickly left he room and closed the door behind them. With my bliss ruined I turned to Liam and asked, "Where is my baby?"

Liam looked confused for a minute before realizing my question, "Louis is on the matts"

I gently pushed back against Liam as a signal for him to move and he complied. I got up and walked around the desk fixing my hair and grabbed my pants, panty-less. I began to walk out of the office and without looking back I said, "Make sure your home tonight Liam."A silent threat was evident in my words alone. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the basement in search of my baby-doll Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times between Harry and Louis

~Louis~

Going home after a long day at work is honestly what I look forward to now-a-days. Everything has been so hectic that their hasn't been enough down time for me. I'm honestly just exhausted and SO in need for a hot bath.

I walk in my home only to stop dead in my tracks. I caught a familiar scent that lets me know that I have an unwelcome guest in my home. How the hell does this man keep getting into my house?

Harry freaking Styles

I make my way upstairs, following the strong alpha male scent into the bathroom. There Harry is, looking like freaking Adonis, in my candle lit bathroom, with rose petals everywhere. If it wasn't so corny and unexpected, I would have been awe struck by the romance that Harry just attempted to display. I look at him, still clad in a dress pants with a white shirt tucked in, unbuttoned at the top. 

I immediately drop my bag and begin to undress until I was completely naked. I walk slowly over to the bath, swaying my hips a little, and put one foot in the tub to check the temperature.

Perfect

I slowly slip into the bath and moan as the water caresses my skin, as I slide deeper until the water reaches my neck.

I push my knees up so that they are out of the water,"Whats all this for?"

Harry chuckled before answering me,"Nothing really. I just know how to take care of an Omega"

I crack the slightest of smiles and allow my muscles to lose to truly relax,"You coming in?"

"I don't think I can fit"

"Oh please! Your not the biggest Alpha in the world"

He chuckled, "In what way are we talking here?"

I was confused for a minute before I got his joke, "Get your mind out of the gutter Styles"

He looked me for a while before he began undressing to come in the tub. I couldn't the my eyes way from the sight before me. The candle light provided a soft glow to his bulging muscles almost like the light was teasing his skin. I raked my eyes down his body, taking in the power that eluded from his skin. He was so sexy. How did someone like him even exist, it was totally unfair. My eyes traveled lower to his impossibly thick cock. It was beautiful and all I wanted was it in my mouth. Not fair!

I pouted at my realization before I moved a bit to accommodate his girth. He slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle to hold me close.

"Harry..."

"Hmm"

"What exactly are we doing..?"

When he didn't answer, I pulled out of his arms and turned around in the bath to face him, placing my legs on either side of him, straddling his thighs. He immediately put his arms on my lower back to still me in the slippery bath tub. I cupped some water and let it pour on his hair, soaking it wet. Threading my fingers through his spider silken hair earned me a groan from deep in his throat. He closed his eyes as I worked my fingers into his scalp.

"What do you want this to be?"

I was startled by his comment, so I stopped moving my hands. He opened his eyes and stared at me with those amazing eyes. What should I say?

I have no idea...

Before I knew it, he was leaning closer to me and his pressed his lips against mine. This was different from our usual heated kiss. Make no mistake, the heat was still there, but it was slower, more sincere, like was trying to convey something thought the movement of his tongue. I wrap my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. I felt vulnerable and so open to his mercy. His wet hands glided down to my soft globes and squeezed. 

I gasped and moaned into his mouth.

He broke the kiss,"Whats my name?"

At this point I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. His name? What....

It took me a while but I finally realized what Harry was going on about. Harry has a serious Daddy Kink. 

I gave him a slight smile when I responded, "Daddy.."

I couldn't take a breath before Harry picked us both up and out of the water. I held on for dear life, afraid of slipping off his body. He moved with speed across the hall into my bedroom, placing me on the bed, him still plastered to my wet body. He began to attack my neck with kisses and soft licks, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Wait. We needed to stop....

Maybe later...

He flipped me over and palmed my bum, playing with them. 

What was he? A kid?

I was going to complain but then I felt a long broad lick go from balls to the crack of my ass. I couldn't do anything but whimper in the sheets. His tongue made it back to my hole and he pushed inside, making an act of fucking me with his tongue. I marched my backs that he could go deeper, but honestly it wasn't necessary. I was about to come right then and there. Harry, the asshole, stopped as soon I was ready to let go all over the sheets.

I panted, "Harry! Why the hell did you do that?"

He chuckled,"Wouldn't you rather the real thing?"

I looked behind me only to see Harry's cock standing up at full attention, "Please," I begged.

"Don't worry baby, Ill give it to you good"

At his point, I was a mumbling mess. I felt the tip of his cock brush against my wet entrance, teasing me. I forcefully pushed back to get the tip of his dick in me.

God!

It was heaven in the form of sex. He stretched me to the limit. The pleasure was unbearable. I needed it harder, but Harry was trying to allow me to adjust to his girth.

"Move!"

Harry then gave way and began to pound inside my body. THIS! This is what I've been wanting since I met this asshole of a man! He gave it to me like there was no tomorrow, and I could do nothing but take it. I felt like he was trying to brand me, daring anyone to try and take what was rightfully his. He began to hit my pleasure spot and I swear to you all that I saw the light. Or maybe stars. But whatever it was I knew I was about to come.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I came. I clamped down hard on his wonderful dick.

He bend down and played himself on my back as he granted in my ear, filling me up to the brim. The scorching hot seed that flowed through me, plus me reaching my peak allowed me to completely pass out. I can tell you this, I have never been fucked so hard in my life.

~

I was in and out of it during the night, but when I awoke, I was placed on Harry's chest, listening to his deep breathing. I lifted my head a bit to truly take a look at the masterpiece that played before me. I moved slowly to place a kiss on his lips.

It was soft. I was expecting chapped lips, but of course Mr. Adonis would never be caught looking anything other than perfect. Using my body, I felt his hard muscles and his VERY noticeable morning wood. I smirked at a very naughty idea that popped into my mind. 

I carefully, but surely, made my way down this man. Once his pole of a dick was in front of me I gave it some kitten licks, just to get used to the taste. Then I gave one long lick from the base to the tip of his dick, only to take the whole head in my mouth. I felt Harry groan and move around on the bed, BUT I think he was still asleep.

I was no stranger to the technique of sucking dick, but Harry's girth was a challenge that I haven't encountered before. I slowly went lower on his dick in order to get use to it in the back of my throat. I didn't want to gag, because that would surly wake him up, so I made sure I was comfortable going lower on his cock. It took me about 10 minutes, but I finally felt his feather soft pubic hair tickling my nose. Use to it at this point, I began to bob my head. His cock flexed and robbed my mouth before I felt his juices fill my mouth.

I thought about spitting for a second, but then swallowed like good little Omega. His taste wasn't bad at all. I'm sure I could get addicted to it if I allowed myself to.

I looked up and I saw that damn smug grin go Harry's wide awake face. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I slowly took his dick out my mouth and heard it flop against his thigh. I crawled my way up his body and straddles his thighs.

"Didn't think I would pass out"

Harry smiled,"I have that affect on people, but what a way to wake up"

I grinned down at him, "Well, I have that affect on people"

Harry put both his hand on my waist, "You heading in today,"

A pout found its way on my lips, "Well yes, since you didn't allow me to kill my target, my job got harder."

I placed my hands on his pecs and I felt his muscles move underneath them. I glanced at my clock. "But maybe I have some time to spear."

Harry laughed and flipped me over on the bed to get me under him, 'Well then, we definitely shouldn't waste it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please!


	8. Niall Drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY GUYS!!!!!
> 
> I'm trying here. College is taking up my time. Please forgive me!

I know I’m not your average Omega. Sometimes I wish I were, but I know that Liam wouldn’t like that. Liam is a man of few words, but when you’re with someone for years on end, you pick up on the many gestures that comes from a wordless man.

My Alpha isn’t your typical Alpha either. He doesn’t feel the need for more than one Omega. He finds it repulsive that someone who considers themselves a man can just take what they want without regards of the trail of broken hearts he’s leaving. Sad to say, but that’s what the Alphas are like in this world. They take Omegas, fuck them until they're tired of their used hole, only find another young pretty face to play with. There have even been some Alphas that marry multitudes of Omegas just to show the rest of the world that they can. I was just lucky enough to find an Alpha like Liam. He cares about my happiness, and that just makes me fall for him more.

I heard the door open to the penthouse of the building that Liam owned. His scent reached for me like a breath of fresh air. It surrounded me and enveloped my body into its warm heat. I’m sure he caught my scent by now, but he made no movements towards the bedroom just yet. I closed my eyes and laid back down on the bed. I used my hearing to listen o the shuffling going on inside the house. He longed discarded his keys and jacket at the front door. He made his way to his walk-in closet to take off his suit jacket and hang it back up. He continued to move around in there until I heard silence. 

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, curious of the sudden silence. I got up and changed into one of Liam’s old button down shirts. I made my way to Liam’s dressing room, only to find myself alone in the room.

Where did he go?

I remained in the threshold of the door when two large arms warmed themselves around my midsection, effortlessly picking me up so that my legs enclosed around Liam’s waist. His mouth was on mine instantly, licking into my mouth, kissing me with such scalding heat. 

I moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to keep going, to kiss me more. Only then is when I realized that Liam was shirtless, with only grey sweatpants on. His skin feels so good under my hands. It's like no matter where I put them on his chest, his muscles ripple underneath my fingers.

Liam began to move to the direction of our bedroom, clearly on a mission to get me naked and under him. 

He placed me gently on the bed before attacking my mating bite on my neck. I screamed into the quiet air of the house at the first swipe of his teeth on the mark. 

“Please, Liam! I want more…”

At my begging, he went lower to my dress shirt. He tore that to shreds to get to my pink, pert nipples, sucking them into his mouth. I screamed arched my back off the bed to get more into his mouth. Anything!

“Please….. Please, Daddy…”

He suddenly stopped sucking and looked up at me. There was a faintest red outline on his pupils. He was losing control… and I was the one doing it!

I did a mental fist bump before Liam flipped me and took off my pants and panties in one swoop. I gasped at the cool air that found its way to my warm hole. The cool air didn’t last long because Liam’s hot tongue invaded my hole like a starving man. He held me down tight so I couldn’t move an inch. I jut sat there and took his assault on my sensitive entrance.

My finger twisted in the sheets as I moaned and whimpered into the silkiness under me. I can't do this anymore..!

Just as I thought I was going to pass out, Liam stopped licking and in my delirious state, I heard the shuffling of his sweatpants coming off. Liam still held me down, so I couldn’t move an inch to see his pretty cock. 

At this point, slick was running down the back of my thighs and occasionally Liam would take his hand pinning me down to grab up some juices and suck it odd his fingers. But then his hand will go straight back to pinning me on the bed as if there was anywhere in the world I would rather be.

He shuffles a bit before I felt his hot, leaking cock against my hole. He pushed all the way in without resistance from my part. 

“Oh my God! Daddy!” I screamed as I arched my back to get him even deeper into the depths of my hole. He started a rough pace just driving into me as I softly moaned daddy every now and then. He began grunting as I squeezed my walls down on his cock. I could feel my balls drawing up to come, but I couldn’t find the words to warn him that I was coming.

White spots began to cloud my vision before it was blackness.

 

\-----

I woke up placed on Liam’s chest.

Wait… I’m sure we were in the middle of fucking…

I look up to see Liam in slumber.

“Hey, Liam! Wake up!’

I began t slap his cheek when he didn’t wake up fast enough, “Hey!”

I was going in to slap him harder but he caught my hand before I could reach his face. His eyes still weren’t open but his jaw was tense. He took a deep breath in and out, and then he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. 

“What is it?” he said with a deep sleepy voice.

I had to process his question a little bit longer than normal because I got a little wet at how raw and rugged his voice was. Anywayzzzzz….

I looked a little sheepish, a little guilty about slapping him, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Liam, did you come before I passed out?”

He looked at me like I was crazy as if that was a ridiculous question to ask him while he was trying to sleep.

“No baby, I didn’t come before you passed out. I cleaned you up and finished myself off in the bathroom before coming back and passing out along with you”

I definitely didn’t stand for that. Liam’s pleasure is just as important as mine. So I swiftly got up to straddle him, all while him watching me get on top. I gave him a sly smile before sashaying down his rock hard body until I was face to face with his soft cock. Even then it looked pretty. I kissed the tip tenderly and his cocked jerked to attention, realizing it’s going to get some action. 

I looked up fast enough to witness Liam’s head reel back in pleasure at such a simple kiss to the tip. I smiled as I gathered all the saliva in my mouth to slobber all over Liam's dick. Half hard I swallowed his wonderful cock. My gag reflex was basically non-existent due numerous times practicing deep throating Liam’s cock until I gained a perfected routine. I bobbed my head just the way Liam loved it, and his grunts got louder, signifying I was doing something right. I close my eyes and taste his sweet and salty cum run down my throat. 

His monster paws found their way into my hair to push me down deeper into his cock. He cock twitched in my mouth, telling me he was going to come soon really soon. I stayed still as he fucked my mouth, going in and going all the way out until the tip was left. He did one more thrust before he stilled and jerked as his come ran down my throat.

I eagerly drank it down as if I needed it for substance. I didn’t let a drop go to waste. 

I slid his dick out of my mouth and cleaned it before going back up towards Liam’s chest and taking my rightful place at his heart.

“Your welcome,” I said breathlessly.

Liam chuckled before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments about my work please! Also pretty kudos if you want to.


End file.
